1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a surface-emitting semiconductor light emitting device and, more particularly, to a surface-emitting semiconductor light emitting device, such as semiconductor laser or light emitting diode, capable of surface emission of green to blue light.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Recently, demand has become greater and greater for semiconductor light emitting devices capable of emitting green to blue light, aiming higher recording and reproducing densities or higher resolutions of optical disks and magnet-optical disks, and efforts are devoted to developments of such devices.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,268,918 discloses a semiconductor light emitting device having cladding layers of ZnMgSSe which is one of II-VI compound semiconductors.
Itoh et al. report, in Electronics Letters Vol. 29 No. 9, pulse oscillation of a semiconductor laser of an SCH structure made of ZnCdSe/ZnSe/ZnMgSSe at room temperature.
Ren et al. report, in J. Vac. Sci. Technol. B 12(2), March/April 1994 pp 1262-1265, a LED having a double-heterostructure of ZnSe/ZnCdSe on a ZnSe substrate.